


Старые привычки

by Undead



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead/pseuds/Undead
Summary: Старые привычки не умирают, наверное, никогда.
Relationships: Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller
Kudos: 12
Collections: Работы FB'17 - WTF'20 Stealth Games





	Старые привычки

**Author's Note:**

> АУ в рамках канона, вероятный ООС, миллербыникагда, автор склеивает разбитое сердечко

Собаки начинают лаять к ночи.  
Миллер давно научился различать десятки оттенков их голосов и не выходя из дома может сказать, разыгрались ли они, почуяли хищника или передрались. Судя по всему, на этот раз к ним пожаловали гости, и от этой мысли волоски у него на загривке встают дыбом.  
Несмотря на отдаленность его дома от любого человеческого жилья, оружие всегда у него под рукой – старые привычки не умирают, наверное, никогда. Он засовывает вальтер за пояс потрепанных домашних джинс и – такая же старая привычка – тянется было за солнечными очками, но обрывает себя на полу-жесте. Снаружи и без того темно, а он – из пусть и скудно, но освещенного помещения, и было бы глупо давать гипотетическому противнику еще одно лишнее преимущество. Он и так наполовину слеп.  
За тот десяток секунд, что требуется ему для того, чтобы дойти до входной двери, громкий лай стихает и сменяется едва слышным сквозь стены возбужденным повизгиванием. Смутное ощущение предвкушения поднимается в груди, и Миллер не может сказать, хорошего ли он ждет или плохого. Ему ясно одно – кем бы этот гость ни был, он умеет обращаться с собаками и, возможно, не желает зла ни им, ни их хозяину. Миллера это не успокаивает – друзья его обычно не навещают.  
Из открытой настежь двери – гость и не думал скрываться, так зачем таиться Миллеру? – дышит морозом, холодный ветер выстужает нагретый каминным огнем дом, и поземка бросает под босые ноги снег. По коже тут же ползут мурашки, но арктическая стужа ничто по сравнению с тем, как Миллер весь леденеет в первый миг изнутри, когда видит, кто именно идет к порогу. Он мог бы не узнать этого человека под слоями одежды и за платком, закрывающим его лицо, мог бы не узнать его походку и манеру держаться, но он всегда узнает его глаза – его взгляд. Ему даже не нужно быть зрячим, чтобы, почувствовав его раз на себе, снова вспомнить удушливый и влажный жар тропиков посреди арктической зимы. Этот жар топит ледяную злобу внутри, оставляет текучую усталость, некогда пришедшую на смену жгущей ненависти. Он никогда не думал и не верил, что может однажды перегореть и устать ненавидеть, и все же вот он здесь, смотрит на Снейка и не может найти в себе былой ярости.  
Они стоят друг напротив друга долго – долгие секунды, за которые Миллер успевает промерзнуть до нутра, проиграть мысленно все вероятные реплики, которые Снейк может сказать ему, и не найти подходящего ответа ни на одну. Спустя столько лет ему нечего сказать Снейку, и нет ничего, что он хотел бы от него услышать.  
Снейк пытается заговорить с ним. «Каз», - начинает он, и голос у него спокойный и проникновенный, словно он уже готов увещевать и доказывать ему что-то как капризному ребенку, но Миллер перебивает его, отрывисто и зло запрещает звать его так, разговаривать с ним, произносить хоть что-то. Давно забытое обращение, имя, от которого он отказался, которое стало ироничной насмешкой над его жизнью, раздражающе отдается эхом в сознании, и он держится за это раздражение как за единственную эмоцию, отделяющую его от бездны равнодушной усталости.  
Миллер не видит, но знает, что глаза – глаз – у Снейка все такой же голубой и пронзительный. Его слепота – его щит перед этим взглядом.  
И все же он сдается первым – как всегда. Одно присутствие Снейка рядом ощущается почти физически, можно даже не смотреть, чтобы почувствовать его. Он словно заполняет собой пространство, теснит других, подавляет – даром что способен проскользнуть незамеченным куда угодно, когда хочет этого. Миллер раздраженно щелкает языком и отворачивается от Снейка, уходит обратно вглубь дома, к потрескивающему огню в камине и теплому ковру на полу. Ему не интересно, зачем пришел Снейк, что хотел сказать и почему именно сейчас. Ему не интересно, к чему мог бы привести этот разговор и что Снейк будет делать теперь. Ему не интересно ничего из этого и все, чего он хочет, – чтобы его наконец оставили в покое.  
Он оставляет дверь открытой.  
Рассохшиеся доски пола скрипят под ногами Снейка совсем иначе, нежели когда на них наступает Миллер. От него веет холодом, когда он проходит мимо, безошибочно направляясь в сторону кухни, и пахнет табаком. Как всегда. Даже здесь.  
Миллер кривится и уходит спать, не желая прислушиваться, как гремит посуда через стенку.  
Утром Снейк все еще здесь. Он спит на диванчике перед погасшим камином, укрывшись пледом, и Миллер пожалел бы его спину, если бы ему было дело до самочувствия Снейка. Или если бы он не знал, что Снейк может спокойно выспаться и в куда худших условиях.  
Готовя завтрак, он не может отказать себе в мелочном удовольствии шуметь как можно больше.  
Когда Снейк приходит в кухню, Миллер читает – смотрит невидящим взглядом в никуда за окном, скользит пальцами настоящей руки по строчкам, брайлем выбитым на бумаге. Он не замечает чужого присутствия, пока не щелкает чайник, и проглатывает мгновенно нахлынувшее раздражение – Снейк специально подошел так, чтобы застать его врасплох, поймать на реакции, вывести на эмоции. Миллер уверен в этом, и это осознание помогает ему удержать себя в руках и не повернуться на звук, не сорваться на отповедь и не попасться на его трюк. Он продолжает читать, и строки под его пальцами сглаживаются в один невнятный поток букв, пока ему не начинает казаться, что это белый карибский песок, а не бумага.  
Молчание длится, течет между ними из минут в дни, заполняет дом до краев, ограняет любые звуки, придавая им небывалую ясность. Миллер взрезает его слишком громкими хлопками дверей, звоном посуды, щелчками разбираемого и собираемого оружия, но оно снова и снова неумолимо смыкается вокруг них как полынья над головой, душит и не дает ни шанса вдохнуть свободно. Молчание и присутствие Снейка становятся тождественны, и постепенно Миллер привыкает и к тому, и к другому.  
Игнорирование Снейка становится его новым образом жизни. Упрямство всегда было его сильной стороной, и теперь он захвачен мыслью о том, чтобы доказать Снейку (себе), что он – больше не тот юнец, что когда-то хвостом ходил за Снейком и заглядывал ему в рот сияющими от восхищения глазами. Что он – не тот мужчина, что был одержим ненавистью к нему так, как не каждый влюбленный мог бы быть зациклен на объекте своих воздыханий. Он хочет показать Снейку его нынешнее место в своей системе ценностей, и нелогичная ложность его мыслей теряется, замещается желанием поставить его на свое когда-то место. Он позволяет себе не думать о том, насколько охотно он самообманывается.  
Снейк ведет себя так, будто жил здесь всегда.  
Он готовит еду, кормит собак, рубит дрова, принимает правила игры. Ему будто не нужно больше никуда возвращаться, дни перетекают в недели, и он всегда неуловимо рядом, смотрит, наблюдает, выжидает. Это должно бы нервировать, держать в постоянном напряжении в ожидании выпада, который – Миллер знает – как всегда достигнет цели, но Миллер слишком устал строить свой мир вокруг Снейка, чтобы позволить себе роскошь ожидания от него следующего шага. Он равнодушно позволяет Снейку готовить еду, кормить собак, рубить дрова и вязнет в собственной игре, путаясь в правилах.  
Он снова привыкает к запаху табака.  
Он теряется в мыслях и моет две тарелки вместо одной.  
Он забывается и оборачивается на открывающуюся дверь.  
Он неохотно, но принимает помощь, когда мелкий винтик из его протеза закатывается куда-то во время смазывания, и он никак не может его найти, хотя оказывается он перед самым его носом, сливается цветом со столешницей.  
Снейк помогает ему завинтить все как было, и молчание идет трещинами. Он не отпускает его механическую руку, и давление нарастает. Миллер встречается с ним взглядом впервые с их короткого разговора на пороге и обреченно ждет, когда все, что он так долго и бессмысленно выстраивал, рухнет.  
«Мне жаль», - говорит Снейк.  
За окном темно. Конечно же, за окном темно, такие вещи могут происходить только ночью. Миллер жалеет, что на этот раз это не сон.  
Они говорят долго. Говорят, спорят, ругаются, почти кричат, обвиняют и оправдываются, обличают и каются, непозволительно открыто, непростительно искренне. Они говорят, пока не хрипнут после долгого молчания, пока вместо слов не идут в ход жесты – крепкая хватка пальцев на плечах, горячие ладони на спине, слишком быстрое дыхание. Миллер наконец рассматривает Снейка – как может, скользя руками по лицу, волосам, повязке на глазу и аккуратно подстриженной бороде. За эти годы Снейк так сильно изменился и Снейк не изменился совсем, и это сбивает с толку, выбивает остатки почвы из-под ног.  
Миллеру кажется, что он падает в пропасть, и это чувство насквозь неправильное, оно принадлежит не ему, а тому восторженному мальчишке, что погиб в 75-м, когда их вертолет рухнул к обломкам Главной Базы.  
Его падение оканчивается все на том же диване, и на нем так мало места для двоих – они теснятся, толкаются, мешают друг другу больше, чем помогают, и это слишком напоминает их возню на узкой солдатской койке, когда оторваться друг от друга было сложнее, чем раздеться, будучи притиснутыми вплотную. Горечь воспоминания стирается губами Снейка на коже. Он отстегивает протезы Миллера и целует уродливые шрамы - Миллер считает это запоздалой благодарностью за все, что он перенес ради него. Он достаточно осторожен, чтобы не считать это любовью.  
К потрескиванию пламени в камине присоединяется ритмичный скрип дивана и рваные вздохи, и поза слишком неудобная, а вместо смазки – слюна, с непривычки они не сразу попадают в ритм и поначалу дискомфорт для обоих сильнее удовольствия, но это ощущается чем-то правильным. Снейк подхватывает его под бедра, сгибает пополам, управляет его телом за него - не нежничая, без осточертевшей тошнотворной бережности, как когда-то очень давно, когда он еще не был калекой, на которого, кажется, вздохнуть лишний раз боятся. Миллер скучал по этому. Переплетенные, судорожно сцепленные пальцы – единственный знак привязанности, который он себе позволяет.  
Кому как ни Снейку знать, что сам секс никогда не был для него чем-то особенным.  
Потом они сидят рядом, и молчание больше не давит невысказанностью.  
Миллер поднимается первым. Его ждут горячий душ и удобная двуспальная кровать на втором этаже, и подбирающаяся сонливость делает их еще более привлекательными в его глазах. Тлеющие угли почти не дают света, и в этой темноте гораздо проще сделать очередную огромную ошибку в его жизни.  
«Вторая подушка и одеяло в шкафу», - говорит он и уходит прежде, чем Снейк успеет что-то сказать. Как если бы Снейк собирался что-то говорить. Миллер тоже как никто знает, что Снейк всегда предпочитал разговорам действия.


End file.
